


Keep Mint Away From Cats!!!

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Cat Ears, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Neko characters, Purring, Sexual Content, Tails, What am I doing?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko-Kizami and Neko-Kurosaki doing cat stuff and other...stuff. I can't do a serious summary of this story, other than saying how fluffy it is- and that's not a cat pun.</p><p>Contains some serious yaoi!<br/>If you don't like that stuff then don't read!<br/>You have been warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Mint Away From Cats!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I decided to do on a whim. I personally love neko - characters. Cat people are the best. Anyway, this is definitely not softcore, so if you don't like that then you can just back away, maybe read a fanfiction that has unicorns and and rainbows and Yuka Mochida's.
> 
> For everyone else, enjoy this...something.

Kurosaki's POV

Being part neko has its ups and downs. Firstly, our appearance may come as a surprise to humans with a normal birth. There's a limit to how many times I can walk around in public and pretend to be a cosplayer. So, when we're outside we have to wear hoodies to hide our ears and also tuck our tails into our pants. An upside would be that...well, call me shameless but, girls that I know love that stuff. A few of my close friends, who are girls, said that the cat ears were cute. They weren't too sure about the tail, though.  
Oh, being part neko also means a mixture of traits. For example; we can purr in a state of comfort, we have a weak spot for catnip - because it's so good. There's also the habit of wanting attention when an appropriate opportunity arose. However, despite all of that, we were still capable of acting like humans. We ate human food, used human facilities such as a bathroom, and went to school like any normal teenage boy.

I say 'we' because I'm not the only one. My best friend, Yuuya Kizami, was also born a half neko. Although, he tends to refrain from acting like one. No surprise. He's really mature for his age. I, on the other hand, always had a playful side. But I wouldn't dare tease Kizami and try to get him to show his weak side. It sounds interesting - but I'd hate to ruin his pride. Still, he tends to pet my hair and give me plenty of attention. Anyway, I thought that there would be a limit to our weaknesses. Unfortunately I was proven wrong, on a particular miserable evening. 

The rain began so suddenly as Kizami and I were making our way back home from school. The light drizzle quickly turned into a heavy shower, the sky darkening as it poured down. We ran all the way back with our tails inbetween our legs, quite literally. Darting into the house as if it was a matter of life and death. Collapsing at the front entrance, panting filled the air - interrupting the silent atmosphere of the empty house. My parents weren't in, since they both went through the trouble of working in the city. So it was just me and Kizami. He was staying over that night anyway, so there was no problem with having a change of clothes. "Finally...". I sighed, exhausted from the journey. Kizami said nothing. He stood up and let out a slight groan of pain. Probably due to the impact of him collapsing on a hardwood floor. "You okay...?" He nodded, even though he clearly wasn't by the way his ears were flat on his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just change. I hate being soaked from the rain". "You and me both".

It was getting late so relaxing in my bedroom was the best option. No homework, no studying. Just a relaxing evening with my best friend. Kizami entered the room wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. He had a towel in hand, ruffling his hair and drying his ears with it. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch...Why do our ears have to be such an inconvenience when it comes to water? It freaks me out". "Is that why you refuse to go into the water at the beach?" "Yeah, so?" This was also an inconvenience for us - or Kizami, to be more specific. When water goes into a humans ears, I imagine that it's like a numb pulsing. For us, it's a lot worse. "I don't mind the water. I just have to be careful not to fall in". Kizami sighed, sitting next to me on the floor. His eyebrow arched curiously when he spotted a certain object placed on top of the small table beside us. "Is that a candle?" He asked. "Hm? Oh, yeah. My mother buys scented candles every once in a while. She gave this one to me just yesterday". The candle wax was a light green colour in an average sized jar. "What's the scent supposed to be? " I shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't tried it yet. Wait here. I'll go get a matchbox". I got up and left to go dig through the kitchen drawers and cabinets until I finally had them in my grasp. 

Kizami did wait, as I said. Though, he looked a bit bored. "Okay! Let's try it out". I sat back down, carefully igniting the match and burning the wick. It took a few seconds for the scent to begin filling the room. And then..."Hey, Kizami, is that...u-uu...h-huh? Wh-wha-..? " All off a sudden I began to feel drowsy and a bit light-headed. "Kurosaki? What's wron-...mm...uu...". Kizami sniffed next to me, again and again. What was going on? I had no idea. It was difficult to think straight in this weird condition. "Haa...It's so...h-hot...aah...What's happening?" "Th-that smell...it's mint...". "Mint...? Wha-...ahh...". That's right. Things like mint and menthol have this sort of effect on cats. "Shit, this is weird...uuu...I feel...dizzy and...really hot...". My body was heating up immensely. It appeared that Kizami was the same. Looking at him, I could see that his cheeks had reddened and that beads of sweat had formed, causing his bangs of hair to stick to his forehead. "Kurosaki, this...It feels...really strange...ah-ahh...mm...uu". Kizami moaned softly. It sounded dirty from my dazed perspective. I didn't know that Kizami could make such cute noises. Wait, cute?! A sweet smell began to fill my nose, and it wasn't the mint. This was thicker and more attractive than the mint. "Mn...K-kizami? Wow...You smell...really good...". I crawled towards him. Kizami, surprisingly, closed the gap between us. I clung to him to absorb the strangely sweet and irresistible smell radiating from his body. I smothered my face in his chest, mumbling incoherently. "Mmm...Kiffamee...". "Ahh...haa...You smell good...too...Kurosaki...".

Kizami buried his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply. I could feel him shudder as he did so. "Uun....So...good...". He muttered. The sniffing continued on with, what felt like, no end. That is, until I felt something big put pressure inbetween my legs. "A-ahn!..ahh...haa...". I looked down to see that a rather intimidating buldge, belonging to Kizami, that had met with my crotch. I was too dazed to feel suprise. I was only a little scared. "K-kizami? What are you-Nya! Ah-ahh...". Kizami ground his hips into me once, panting heavily into my ear. "Sorry, Kurosaki...but I can't seem to hold back. This feeling...It's tormenting...I...I can't take it...". Kizami guided me onto my back, moving comfortably between my legs. His shadow cast over my trembling body. His arousal was as clear as day. Come to think of it, I felt the same. This heat...These sudden urges and feelings...I had no control over them. The slight fear aspect was overshadowed by the sexual frustration deep within the pit of my stomach. An animalistic side of me wanted this to go on.

I lay there without a single protest. We were both guys. Kizami was also my best friend. In a normal state of mind, I would have said no. In a normal state of mind, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. Doing something like this would surely ruin our close friendship. However, I couldn't take the heat or the throbbing of my nether regions anymore! "Kizami...mmm...haah...Kizami...". I reapeated his name, desperate for his touch. Kizami leaned down, smothering his face into the side of my neck while slowly grinding his arousal into mine. I moaned at every thorough move he made. I doubt that either of us were wearing boxers, for comfort purposes. That way there was only the thin line of our sweatpants to keep us restrained from touching skin. Kizami's hand travelled up my shirt, making me shudder and moan from the sudden cold sensation. "Mmn-nn! A-ah! Kizami...". With his fingers, Kizami flicked and pinched at my hardened nipple. That and his tongue dragging itself up my sensitive neck. I trembled and moaned, weakly grabbing a hold of Kizami's shirt. Weirdly enough, even though we have ears and a tail like a cat, our tongues turned out smooth like a humans. So Kizami's nice long licks didn't feel like sandpaper tearing at my skin.

His grinding quickened and my moans grew louder and more erratic. There was also the occasional moan and gasp from Kizami. I never really noticed that he had such a nice voice. "Nya-ah...hah...K-kurosaki...I think...I'm gonna...a-ahh!" Kizami arched his back, moaning in ecstasy. A wet patch formed in the centre of his crotch. The sight of it made me blush, hard. "Oh...Kurosaki, you're still..." Despite all of the attention I was getting, I had not yet released . Kizami didn't seem to have gotten rid of all of his tension yet. His cheeks were still red and there was still a visible buldge in his now wet pants. He seemed to have thought for a moment until he made his next move.

Kizami moved himself down my body, stopping as his torso was position in front of my waistline. I didn't question it. My mind and body were in two differents states at once. I couldn't compose my thoughts. Kizami went on to lower my pants until they were down at my ankles. I thought, by default, that he was going to get me off with just his mouth or something. He began doing that, at first. Slowly taking in my slightly red erection bit-by-bit. "K-kizami, w-wah! Ahn!..Ugh...". I thrust my head back and my hips up in want. This kind of heat was incredibly pleasurable. I wanted more. "M-more~!" I sounded needy- but I couldn't help it. Kizami moved his lips and tongue along my length. I could feel my sweet release coming soon. Kizami pulled away without me doing so. For a moment I was confused. But then, Kizami raised my legs up. "K-ki-...aa...haah...Kizami?" He spread them out, exposing the opening of my rear to him. "Hmah, aa, aahn! Ah!" Swiftly, Kizami swiped his tongue up and inside of my opening once, twice and then a third, much longer, time. With one hand holding my leg, he used the other to jerk me off. Quickly and thoroughly. My eyes were watering from the strange mix of pleasure. My dick leaked, random spurts erupting every few seconds. "Kizami! I...I'm so close~! M-more! Hm-mmn~. Nya-ahn!". I cried out when I felt at least two of Kizami's fingers push inside to replace his tongue. His impatience was a little painful for me. Regardless, it's what gave me release. I came, coating my t-shirt in my white, sticky residue. My legs went limp, falling to the floor with a thud. We weren't on the bed, so my back ached a bit, too. "Kurosaki...". Kizami breathed out my name huskily, his deep voice sending shivers along my tail and up my spine.

I felt Kizami nuzzle his face against my chest, purring softly. I also purred, feeling the warmth of his body against mine. "Kurosaki...". He repeated. "Let's move over to the bed. I want...I want all of you". I wasn't sure if Kizami was conscious of his words. Or if they were sincere, and not just an effect of his arousal. Either way, I wanted the same. But, perhaps, in an aware state, I would still...want this.  
We climbed up onto the bed. I was once again on my back, gazing up at Kizami's broad form. Both of our shirts had been removed, allowing a cool draft to cover our hot bodies. Kizami pulled his pants down slightly to allow his erection to spring free. It was...large...and thick. I wasn't suprised. Kizami was obviously going to have a big manhood to match his big muscles. I couldn't help but stare for several seconds before Kizami grasped my chin, raising it so that our eyes met. "Look at me". He spoke softly. I couldn't exactly take it seriously because he had such a straight face, along with those cute cat ears. "Can I...kiss you?" Now that gave me a change of heart. Somthing so passionate during something that happened by accident. I didn't know what to think. But, even so, "Yeah...". I wanted to. Even though it was my first kiss, it wouldn't be wasted. Boy or girl, human or neko, Kizami was special to me. If, in this moment, I had the opportunity to kiss him, I honestly wouldn't mind. He's my best friend and I care deeply about him.

Kizami closed his eyes, and I followed as he leaned into me. Our lips touched softly, almost nervously. Ironic, since we had already done so much without a thought, our confidence and urges shatter as we kiss for the first time ever. This didn't seem like an accident anymore . Pulling away from the gentle kiss, we both sighed happily. "Alright, let's finish eachother off". "Okay. Lead the way ". My legs were spread out once more, my knees pushed back for more access. Slowly, I felt Kizami's hot tip push into my tight enterance. "Hng! Nn! Nah-ah! Aaah!" The pain stretches me out for several more seconds. I feel so full already yet Kizami tells me that only half is inside. "Haah...Try to relax. It hurts for me, too. Just relax...". "I-I can tr-try...". I took deep breaths to calm myself down. The pressure of Kizami's length inside of my virgin asshole was almost unbearable. Kizami began to take slow thrusts in and out, pulling out until only the tip was inside and then thrusting half back in. Gradually I grew used to the sensation of being penetrated. Kizami's movements picked up in speed. "Hwah...Auh! Ah-ahh!...Ugh, hmm! Ahn! Ah-ahh!...Ah-ah! Aah!" Kizami panted heavily against my neck, groaning whenever I pulsed around him. "Ahh...Kurosaki...This is amazing. Everytime I thrust inward, you suck me in deeper. Aa...haa...Just a little more, okay?" Soon enough Kizami had pushed the rest inside through thrusting quickly and deeply. I was a moaning mess, enjoying the feeling of having my inner walls rubbed . My moans were even beginning to sound like meowing. "Nya-nyan! Ah! Ah! Aaah! Nyan! Nya-ahn!" Kizami, with all his strength, pulled me up into his lap. He continued, thrusting up and encouraging me to move my hips as well. Up and down, up and down, until we were in a sort of rhythm. "Nyan! Nyan! Hah! Ah! Haah!" "Does it feel good?" Kizami asked that right after his length smacked my prostate. "Y-yeah...!" I moaned. "I-it feels...good!...So...g-good! Ah! Ahn! Ahh! G-gonna co-ome!!" I cried out. Moaning and letting all sorts of embarrassing noises spill from my mouth. 

"Me, too". Kizami began as he thrust harder. "A-ah! Kuro-...Kurosaki!!!" Kizami cried out my name, spilling his seed inside of me. His hot fluid pushed me to my final limit. "Nyah! Nyan! Kizami! Aa-ah! Aaaaaahhh!" Due to Kizami's final thrusts, I cried out at the top of my lungs. I came hard all over my chest and stomach, collapsing into Kizami's chest. "K-kizami..." I looked up at him, my vision blurry. For a split second there was only a shared gaze. Next, we closed our eyes and met in another kiss. Only this time, I parted my lips and allowed entry for his smooth and slick tongue to make circles around mine. Running my fingers through his hair, I moaned quietly. I never imagined that things would ever turn out this way. Me and Kizami? I never thought about it. So, where did we go from here? 

Later that evening, darkness had already filled the sky. I had just finished bathing for the second time today. We did make a mess, afterall. Stepping back into my bedroom I saw Kizami sitting on my nice clean bed. Again, the mess. "Uh, hey". He greeted me sheepishly, averting his gaze. "H-hey..." I replied, blushing. We got rid of the aphrodisiac candle and calmed down after a while. So, naturally, being back to normal while having that kind of memory scorched into your brain would create awkwardness. Especially between two guys, I suppose. I said nothing more. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I couldn't even bring myself to raise my head. "Kurosaki, did you, um, hate...it?" That was unexpected. No. No, I didn't hate it. Never have I felt something so incredibly pleasurable. It was amazing. I wish I could have said it like that, but shame got the best of me. "N-no. I...I didn't hate it. I just...well...". I scratched the nape of my neck awkwardly. I didn't have to finish. Kizami crawled towards me, wrapping his strong arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Me neither". Kizami smiled a rare smile. It was a relaxed but happy smile that even I never laid eyes on, until now. Our cheeks touched and I couldn't hold back my purring. Kizami began to pet my hair and ears, kissing my cheek. His smile never faded. Seeing him look so happy made my heart pound. I placed my hand on Kizami's cheek, the one furthest away, to pull him in for a kiss. If this is what our relationship would turn into then I wanted to keep it safe. Even if it was the product of an accident, I wanted to get closer to Kizami. It wasn't exactly love, but if things went well, we could build stepping stones towards that.

We lay underneath the warm, cozy bedsheets. Kizami's arms were wrapped around my waist protectively as he purred softly into my hair. My tail swayed comfortably and I, too, was purring. Even as I slept, I couldn't seem to get rid of the small smile on my face or the soft thumping of my heart.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...These kind of fanfictions are long to write. Of course I could just be lazy and do it in two paragraphs. Pfffft, screw that!  
> Thank you to anyone who read this. Kizami x Kurosaki is my favourite pairing in Corpse Party. I don't care what people say about it. Anyone else agree? Anyone? Alright, then. I'm off to take a break. Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> ...Bye.


End file.
